What Are You Doing?
by annpui
Summary: Kumpulan Songfic tentang kelakuan KakaIru.


Ide yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah pembuatan fanfic yang lain. dan entah kenapa rasanya gatal pingin ngebuatnya. sebuah cerita humor (semoga bisa disebut humor) dalam bentuk songfic.

Aku minta maaf yang buat nunggu kelanjutan ff Faraway sama Patrician aku tunda dulu *bungkuk180derajat, idenya lagi mandet *sob* tapi sebisa mungkin aku Update cepet (paling lama habis UN #plak). Pasti. Trust me. it work.

Oke langsung saja, semoga ceritanya ga garing-garing amat dan pada suka ;_;

Happy reading, hope you like it reader ;D

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Humor yang mungkin garing. Possible OOC, Typo(s), dan teman-teman yang lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

******Annpui proudly present**

**What Are You Doing?**

* * *

_/Kesha - Your Love Is My Drug/_

Iruka Umino paling tidak kuat dengan alkohol. Cukup dengan 3 kaleng bir maka dalam sekejap ia akan kehilangan kendali tubuhnya. Dan Kakashi sering sekali menghasut Iruka untuk menenggak bir sebanyak-banyak agar ia bisa bermanja—lebih tepatnya menjamah—Iruka yang berada diambang batas kesadaran.

Berbeda dengan Kakashi Hatake, ia tidak akan gentar bila ditodong bir sebanyaknya apapun, baginya bir sama dengan air putih biasa.

"Sudah cukup Kakashi aku tidak kuat lagi"

Iruka merangkak menjauhi Kakashi yang sedang berusaha mencokoki dirinya dengan sake.

"Ayolah Iruka, kau baru minum 2 gelas"

"Pokoknya tidak. Kau sih enak tidak ada yang membuatmu mabuk"

Kakashi terdiam, menaruh jemarinya didagu seolah sedang berpikir lalu tersenyum nakal.

"Ada kok yang bisa membuatku mabuk"

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Cintamu" ucap Kakashi sambil menelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya dibuat se-_unyu _mungkin.

"Gombal!"

.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_._

* * *

_/One Direction – One Thing/_

Mata Iruka sesekali melirik heran kearah Kakashi yang sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah nada lagu. Iruka penasaran bukan main ketika Kakashi datang dengan menjinjing sebuah gitar akustik dan berkata bahwa iya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Iruka.

"Iruka!"

Seru Kakashi tiba-tiba yang hampir saja membuat gelas yang sedang dicuci Iruka terjatuh.

"Apa?"

"Kau tau boyband One Direction?"

"Tau, ada apa?"

"Lihat aku Iruka, aku bisa menyanyi sekeren mereka"

Kakashi mulai menggenjreng senar gitarnya dengan tempo yang sangat berantakan—menurut Iruka, dan mulai bernyanyi.

.

_get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing_

_._

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah mirip personil One Direction kan Iruka?"

"Ya mirip, Tapi kw100-nya"

* * *

_/Afgan - Sadis /_

"Iruka aku ingin kita tinggal bersama"

Iruka nyaris menyemburkan jus jeruk yang sedang diminumnya kedepan muka Kakashi. Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan permintaan Kakashi yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Kemarin sore Kakashi menyuruhnya memakai apron berwarna pink neon dengan setengah merengek seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun, dan sekaran apa lagi?

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula tempat tinggal kita berdekatan Kakashi"

"Tapi itu berbeda, tidak sama. pokoknya aku ingin tinggal bersama"

"Tidak, tidak tinggal serumah denganmu saja sudah cukup merepotkan apalagi jika tinggal bersama"

Kakashi mencubit pipi Iruka sebal, "Kalau kata Afgan ya Iruka, Sungguh sadis caramu!"

.

_tega nian nya caramu  
menyingkirkan diriku_

_._

* * *

_/Aqua - Barbie Girl/_

Siang itu Kakashi dan Iruka kedatangan tamu dua anak laki-laki dan satu orang anak perempuan yang sangat imut. Iruka begitu senang bisa mendapatkan tamu yang manis-manis dirumahnya dan Kakashi yang baru.

Sakura—nama anak perempuan tamu mereka—mengajak Kakashi beserta Iruka bergabung dalam permainan Barbienya. Iruka yang tidak mau berusaha mengelak dengan alasan akan membuat makan siang untuk mereka berlima. Kedua teman Sakura—Naruto dan Sasuke—mau tidak mau harus ambil bagian, sedangkan Kakashi menolaknya langsung dengan dalih tidak jago bermain Barbie.

Kakashi memperhatikan ketiga tamunya yang sedang asik bermain Barbie, dan entah mengapa rasanya tangan Kakashi gatal ingin menyambar Barbie ditangan Sasuke ketika melihat anak laki-laki menggerakan bonekanya dengan ogah-ogahan. maklum prinsip Kakashi dalah mengerjakan segala sesuatu haruslah dengan sepenuh hati.

"Sasuke-chan bukan begitu cara bermain Barbie yang benar" ucap Kakashi sambil menyambar Barbie ditangan Sasuke, "Sini aku Tunjukan, perhatikan baik-baik jangan berkedip"

.

_Hi Barbie_  
_ Hi Ken!_  
_ Do you wanna go for a ride?_  
_ Sure Ken!_  
_ Jump In..._

_ I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_  
_ Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_ you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_ Imagination, life is your creation_  
_ Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Ah ah ah, yeah!_

_._

Iruka yang sedang menenteng nampan berisi lima gelas teh oolong mengernyit ngeri memandang Kakashi yang sedang mempraktekan—bagaimana cara bermain Barbie yang baik dan benar—dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sasuke mengucek matanya berharap apa yang dilakukan _sensei_-nya hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Sakura dan Naruto malah melongo takjub melihat Kakashi.

"Keren..." ucap mereka berdua.

* * *

_/Ending Song Ghost at School/_

"Wah anime Ghost at School kangennya" Seru Kakashi didepan televisi, "waktu aku masih bocah dulu ya tiap hari aku pasti nonton loh Iruka tanpa terlewat satu episodepun"

"Iya aku juga suka nonton, Hajimenya ganteng"

"Ganteng aku kemana-mana kali" Kakashi memutar bola matanya malas. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya sendiri berkata ganteng kepada orang selain dirinya. "Dan oh! kau tau Iruka aku paling suka _Ending song_nya"

"Oh yang liriknya I miss You, I need You, Sexy Sexy itu?"

"Iya itu! Aku nyanyikan ya.."

.

_Ilusi dari langit senja di dunia sana  
I miss You I miss you  
I need You I need you  
Seksi seksi_

_._

Iruka melotot ngeri menatap Kakashi yang sedang bergoyang patah-patah mengikuti irama musik ditelevisi. Hari ini satu pelajaran untuknya, jangan pernah membiarkan Kakashi menonton film favoritnya dimasa kecil.

The End(?)

* * *

**A/N: Oke, aku akui makin kebawah songfic ini semakin ngaco luar biasa ;_; (efek mau UN kali ya ;curcol). Buat lagu Afgan, itu bener bener ga ada hubungannya dengan dialog antara KakaIru tapi karena lirik _"sungguh sadis caramu"_-nya cocok buat situasi mereka jadi deh dimasukin XD.**

**Untuk lagu Aqua - Barbie Girl, sungguh itu lagu kocak banget XD pertama kali aku denger disebuah game center dan langsung buat aku sama temen aku yang dengernya ketawa-ketiwi.**

**Ada yang inget anime Ghost at School? anime genre horror yang pernah ditayangin sama salah satu statiun tv swasta (yang sekarang udah ga ada), dan baru akhir-akhir ini setelah aku beranjak dewasa #cielah, lirik Ending song-nya ganyambung banget.**

**Well, semoga ff ngaco ini menghibur**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me so review maybe? ;D**


End file.
